russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 executive commends Drew Arellano, Anja Aguilar, Elmo Magalona and Robi Domingo
August 20, 2014 The impressive performance of Anja Aguilar's reality talent show Born to be a Superstar has bolstered the appeal of other IBC-13 shows, like Robi Domingo's game show The Million Second Quiz and Drew Arellano's game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? helped bring up the TV ratings of Channel 13. Both top-rated primetime programs will be extended, reveals IBC Entertainment TV Head Laurenti Dyogi. The network war rages on ABS-CBN 2 and GMA 7. If IBC-13 plays its cards right, with the solid backing of the chairman Eric Canoy and president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, we might see the day that the fight for network supremacy will dominated by the Kapamilya and Kapuso channels. We make sure, IBC-13 is making its presence felt—and time may come that Channel 13 will be able to hold its own against the giants. This early though IBC-13 is already showing muscle based on the ratings of its weekend shows. In August 8-17, 2014, based on the survey of Kantar Media ratings, it showed IBC-13 doing good on the 4 p.m. to the 2 a.m. time slot, as IBC-13 became the third most watched network that week. It garnered a rating of 36.9% audience higher which is higher than ABS-CBN with 50.7%, while GMA 7 took the top spot with 43.8% audience share. Sequestered TV station IBC-13’s primetime triumvirate of The Million Second Quiz, Born to be a Superstar and Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? was the favored viewing fare that night, getting high audience share compared to the shows of the Kapuso and Kapamilya networks. The success of the reality talent show Born to be a Superstar could have been more timely. Earning the lion's share of the credit is singer-actress-host Anja Aguilar, whose hard work and dedication, along with the programs's staff and crew, helped propel Born to be a Superstar to the top of the TV rating contest. "You're helping make our job a lot easier," IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi recalled telling Anja backstage of performances of music. Entering its 54th year since the network's overall image of the government-sequestered television and radio network IBC-13, the Eric Canoy-owned station has steadily climed the ratings ladder, thanks mainly to an aggressive campaign anchored on its objective of offering alternative and innovative shows in the usual menu being offered by the two dominating giant networks—'ABS-CBN' and GMA-7 that produces local shows. "When we relaunched as a station, ang pinaka-goal kasi is to parang bawat gabi, bago. There's something new every day. Which runs counter to the teleserye mentality na it's the same every day. Kasi, IBC-13 is here to offer variety and choice to the viewers, 'yon priority namin," Dyogi explained to the entertainment press in a recent conversation held at Cravings restaurant, Shangri-La Plaza Mall in Mandaluyong City. With the new slogan Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, IBC-13 ties up with the Malaysian local company to give a well-rounded and state-of-the-art shows to the Filipino worldwide. With Global IBC, IBC-13 still lead by its chairman Eric Canoy, the president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and executive vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz, will have its turn to showcase it hidden desire to compete with Channel 2 and 7''' with its new format of shows, new line of celebrities and new type of news anchoring. '''SING-ALONG WITH ANJA. Dyogi's backstage remark to Anja was both understated and well-founded. Last August 17, Born to be a Superstar broke the so-called longstanding "duopoly" by garnering a week's best 30.4% rating on Sunday, the good notch the top spot. The show's strong showing is indicative of the direction the network wants to pursue both in terms of marketing and viewership. Noong i-launch ang The Kapinoy network for 54 years, ang tina-target nila is to be the number 3 TV station in the Philippines .Ngayon ano na ang tina-target nila? "May team din ako and minu-monitor din namin to make sure na kumakagat pa nga rin sa masa," said Dyogi. He added: "And so far, it's very successful like it hit 45 audience share last weekend." As for Anja's status as Born to be a Superstar's host, Jasper assured the viewers that will continue to headline the program, this despite his other commitments. "We're very thankful to our viewers. Without them, we wouldn't be where we are right now. Our weekend is one of our strongest and highest ratings. It's one of our strongholds. Panalo Weekend also starts on Saturday with Maya Loves Sir Chief, La Teniente, SM Little Stars 2014, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, T.O.D.A.S. and Viva Box Office, and Sunday nights with Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, Dingdong n' Lani and Sunday Sinemaks are good primetime programming. Weeknights, we will do the children's crocodile adventurserye Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo, the feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess and the feel-good action superserye Voltron Man, and the romantic light drama series Only Me and You. TreseBella's primetime ratings with the popular record-breaking telenovela Two Sides of Ana and the Taiwanese drama Fall in Love with Me leading the way. "Anja has been very supportive for The Kapinoy Network," said Dyogi. "Nagka-trade screening kami sa mga ad agencies and he was there to host, sing and dance it." But if indeed Willie’s game show gets the go-signal for airing. If it airs on primetime as planned, it might prompt Channels 2 and 7 to come up with a program of a similar format, especially if Drew’s game show will get a rousing reception from the viewers. MORE FRANCHISE SHOWS. The reality show Born to be a Superstar's accomplishment has consequently boosted the network's other offering, prompting Dyogi to acknowledge the young diva princess Anja's show as "clearly the number one program we have right now." One of the beneficiaries of the singing-reality show Born to be a Superstar's success in terms of figures is the actor Robi Domingo's The Million Second Quiz and Drew Arellano's Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?. Interestingly, game show of Robi and Drew even surpassed Born to be a Superstar's rating figures during its maiden season. Dyogi explained that it took Anja's show some time before hitting a 30 percent audience share when it was first launched on September 30, 2012. Shows of Robi, Elmo and Drew, on the other hand, has raked in the mentioned figure right. "One good thing about franchises, may equity na. There's brand equity already so it's easier to sell in a way na kilalang-kilala na agad ng tao o ng viewers show." You just have to nail down a good host na babagay dun sa franchise, it might prompt Channels 2 and 7''' to come up with a program of a similar format. Robi was the network's first choice to host the program. "Fortunately, he's a fans of the show so it made things a whole lot easier," revealed Dyogi, it might change the landscape of TV programming. '''Channel 2 and GMA 7 should not be too complacent because the entry of The Kapinoy Network could really pose a serious threat to their supremacy in the network war. And if the sequestered TV station IBC-13 would make good on its promise of investing in state-of-art equipment and ensuring a good signal and reception in the provinces, it would certainly become a force to reckon with. "Tapos when we did the pilot, dry run, he breezed through the rehearsals. Normally, matagal 'yan, mga couple of hours. Sabi nga nung ibang direktor, ang bilis. Kasi he Elmo watches the show, so alam niya kung paano dumiskarte and he's having fun, lalo na ngayon." IBC-13 will extend The Million Second Quiz and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?—a clear indication of the show's success with the local viewing public. The accomplishment of the local version of the international popular game show has likewise encouraged the network to scout other titles open for licensing to fill up and further strengthen IBC-13's programming. "Franchising works depending how you handle it," Dyogi mentioned. "Depending how you adapt it to local television. Kasi hindi naman lahat ng franchise successful. Again, what's important is how you incorporate it to the local environment." "Well kami, the objective is still to be the solid number 3 player. If our viewership continues to grow, the rate of our growth is really accelerated. It depends yun sa pagtanggap ng mga viewers namin. And we've been positive about it from the start. Overall I hope that the programming continues to churn out solid and quality programs which would give compelling reasons for the viewers to switch to IBC-13. That's our basic objective right now. It's still up to the viewers." Watch out for the announcements of audition dates and venues on IBC and in leading newspapers.